Untung Gue 18
by nochair
Summary: gitu deh. *dibunuh*


"_**Untung Gue 18"

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer : coba punya saya… Eh Kyo- Hibari, ampun ampun iya KHR bukan punya saya.**

**Warnings : tumben saya ga bikin BL, hohoho.**

**Gaje, OOC, aneh, tak bermutu, belum lulus sensor.**

**Semua yang ditulis disini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Karena ini bukan karya ilmiah, .ho.

* * *

**

_"Midori tanabikuuuuu~ Namimori nooooo~~_

_No Smoking No Mengganggu, dan No Herbivore~"_

Nah, sejak kapan Hibird belajar kata-kata yang mantapnya pas dengan lagunya itu?

Diajarin author geblek ini nih. ***ditonfa***

Seorang Hibari Kyouya terbangun dari tidurnya seperti biasa, tetapi rasanya aneh. Emang bangunnya seperti biasa, tapi rasanya gak biasa(?) gitu. Kenapa ya?

Sesaat Hibari menatap tangannya, dan karena melihat nggak ada yang berubah dengan tangannya, dia memutuskan itu cuma pengaruh bangun pagi aja.

Hibari pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan saat hendak menuju kamar mandi, barulah dia sadar kalau bajunya menjadi sempit. Agaknya dia tambah tinggi.

'_ah peduli amat, paling cuma karena masa pertumbuhan gua jadi tinggi tiba-tiba'_ batin Hibari cuek.

* * *

Ia menginjakkan kakinya ke Namimori-chuu seperti biasanya, dan duduk-duduk seperti biasa. Tetapi ada beberapa hal yang benar-benar berbeda, khususnya pada karakter-karakter mayor dalam fandom Reborn ini. Entah murid-murid yang lain nggak sadar atau pura-pura nggak tau atau emang blo'on ea author nggak tau, yah begitu deh.** *dilempar***

Lho? Sejak kapan si herbivora yang namanya Sawada Tsunayoshi itu jadi tinggi? Melebihi tingginya yang sebelumnya.

…dan tampangnya jelas lebih dewasa.

'_Oke, mungkin dia juga masa pertumbuhan ya kan gue kaga tau' _begitulah pikirnya.

Lalu kenapa ada dua orang kakek-kakek bertengkar di dekat Tsuna?

Wait, jangan-jangan itu…

".. tenanglah Goku-apa namamu?heemm… yang penting tenanglah. ." Tawa salah seorang kakek dengan senyum yang tetap berkesan bercahaya meski mukanya udah keriputan

"ma-mana bisa aku tenang, dasar kakek baseball! Bagaimana caranya aku melindungi Juudaime kalau jadi tua renta begini!" yang ini, udah keriputan pake acara marah-marah lagi, ckckck..

"tapi Tsuna sudah dewasa yaa.. sini… saya kasih angpao"

Kakek yang diketahui bernama asli Yamamoto Takeshi ini merogoh kantung di tas-nya dan mengambil ntah apa yang dibungkus kertas yang jelas-jelas putih lalu memberikannya ke Tsuna dengan gaya persis kakek-kakek. Tsuna yang tampaknya masih waras cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Juu~daime! Saya akan selalu melindungi anda meski- AKH! pinggangku encok!"

"Go-gokudera kun istirahat saja! Nggak apa-apa kok!"

**JDENG**

Ada apa ini?

Hibari Facepalm

Kok para herbivore yang dia kenal semua jadi kakek-kakek?

Belum lagi…

Hibari mulai membayangkan sesosok kakek kekar yang beteriak "ekstriiimmmm!" di Namimori-chuu.

"EXTREEMMEEEE! SAWADAAA! GUE JADI TINGGI! LIHAATTTT!" kata si empunya dengan nada jelas memamerkan badannya yang bertambah kekar.

Oke, dia gak jadi kakek-kakek. Apa maksudnya ini?

"kalian semua berubah umur sesuai kode kalian masing-masing di fandom ini"

Pembicara barusan yang lebih dikenal dengan Reborn, menjelaskan dengan santainya di depan Hibari. Kok bisa tau pikiran Hibari? Atau kebetulan aja author juga ga tau, jadi jangan tanya. ***diinjek***

Hibari segera memalingkan pandangan ke sang bayi ultra hebat(?) itu, menatapnya sesaat.

"cara untuk memulihkannya adalah menemukan satu-satunya orang yang nggak punya **kode angka** di Vongola"

Tentunya para pembaca tau siapa, tapi yang pasti mana mungkin si Hibari yang ga pernah mau tau urusan orang lain ini tau?

Hening sementara antara mereka berdua, yang biasa author sebut sebagai Roezu Syndrome karena temen author juga sering begini. ***ditempeleng*

* * *

**

Oke, ga penting.

* * *

Setelah Roezu Syndrome berlangsung beberapa saat, Hibari berbalik badan dan segera berlari keluar Namimori-chuu.

Bukan untuk mencari orang yang dapat memulihkan mereka, karena Hibari _no problem_ dengan keadaan tubuhnya sekarang, _he could care less_ lah. Begitu pikirnya.

Karenanya dia jadi ingin tahu kondisi musuh yang sudah sangat dibencinya sampe pernah memanggil Jigoku Shoujo buat ngebunuh dia.

Maaf, author cuma ngarang bagian Jigoku Shoujo, karena kerja author kan ngarang.

Ehem, back to Story.

'_jangan-jangan…'_

Hibari bergegas menuju Kokuyou, dan benar saja dugaannya.

Chrome jadi seperti nenek-nenek tua yang duduk di kursi goyang sambil membelai-belai kucing, bedanya dia duduk di sofa bekas dan bukannya membelai kucing, tapi membelai Ken.

Chikusa juga cuma bisa sweatdrop-ria doang ngeliat itu daritadi.

"Kakipii, tolong nih! Nih anak kok tiba-tiba jadi nenek-nenek sih! Pake belai-belaian gue lagi!"

"Sabar Ken, gua mana tau ini kenapa. Diem aja dah, lu kan tau kalo nenek-nenek marah kayak gimana"

"Gue ga tau!"

"nasibmu deh."

Tepat setelah Chikusa selesai berbicara, Hibari menodong "Oi, segera panggilkan Mukuro". Chrome melihat ke arah Hibari, dan kemudian menjawab "aah? Temannya nak Mukuro ya? Maaf ya selalu merepotkan… Mukurooooo… temanmu manggil tuh…"

**GUBRAK**

'_yaelah Chrome,sejak kapan Mukuro jadi anak cucu elo! Woy Chrome jangan pikun dulu please!'_ batin Hibari stress, meski mukanya tetap cuek juga.

"ah-oh iya, Mukuro-sama ya. Maaf, aku jadi berpikiran seperti nenek-nenek… sebentar aku panggilkan…"

Ken melompat turun dari sofa dan segera berlari ke arah Chikusa berdiri, menahan nafas menunggu Mukuro-sama mereka yang tercinta ini muncul.

Kabut menyelimuti nenek Chrome dan berubah wujud menjadi sesosok pria berambut nanas dengan badan agak bungkuk, yang segera membuat Hibari menahan tawa setengah mati dan segera kabur tanpa berkata apa-apa setelah melihatnya.

"loh…? Nak Kyouya..? Kenapa dia kabur? Uhuk, padahal mau saya kasih jeruk, uhuk uhuk. Uhuk uhuk uhuk, asap nggak baik buat orang tua, uhuk"

Ken dan Chikusa serentak swt.

* * *

'_kalau begini caranya, gimana aku menggigit si bangsat herbivore nanas itu sampai mati? Kan dosa ngelawan kakek-kakek, hmmm…'_

Aku tau Hibari baik sama hewan-hewan lucu, tapi aku kok gak pernah tau dia bisa se-_considerate_ itu sama kakek-kakek yah? ***ditonfa, lagi***

"gue harus bisa ngembaliin mereka seperti semula!" Hibari pun mulai mengumpulkan informasi soal kode-kode mereka, tapi tak mudah.

Karena ternyata Hibari nggak tau di Wikipedia ada listnya tuh.

"hn.. di Wikipedia ada toh."

GYAA! Harusnya saya tadi gak ngetik itu aja ***nyesel***

"…oi herbivore, apa itu Wikipedia?"

**GEDUBRUAK**

Cari tau aja sendiri loh, hehehe. Sori gua kaga mau kasih tau.

Hibari udah ngancem mau ngegigit author sampe mati, tapi karena takut cerita ini ga bakal selesai-selesai dan herbivore-herbivore itu tetep jadi kakek-kakek dan akibatnya KHR ga bakal jalan lagi ceritanya(?), dia tidak menjadi menggigit sang author.

Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke Namimori-chuu dan sebenernya sudah mau nyuruh-nyuruh Kusakabe buat menanya-nanyain Tsuna dkk soal itu, tapi mumpung si author jaat dan ngatur settingnya sedemikian rupa sehingga Kusakabe tidak dapat hadir.

Dengan terpaksa dia pun berjalan ke arah atap sekolah dimana ketiga herbivore itu mungkin bakal berkumpul kesana jam makan siang.

* * *

"eh? Kode-kode kita dalam fandom ini? Ehm… aku sih tau punyaku sendiri 27, Gokudera 59, dan Yamamoto err…. 80?"

* * *

"33 TO THE EXTREME!... kayaknya."

* * *

"haaaa?"

"Gue tanya kau tau nggak kode kau di fandom ini hah, dasar nanas budek!"

"ho'oh… 69… dan Chrome 96… hebat kan berbalikkan, ho ho ho."

Hibari nyuekin Mukuro dan segera keluar dari Kokuyou setelah mendapat informasi tersebut.

'_eh, jadi gua sendiri berapa dong?'_

Yaelah oon juga ini orang, nomor sendiri kaga tau. Liat dong judul fic ini!

'_jadi gue 18 ya, paling muda dah… amin(?)'_

Saya kira anda atheist lho Hibari.

'_oh ya?'_

Udah anak muda kerja sana! Selamatkan dunia ini dari—eh salah!

Selamatkan karakter-karakter KHR yang sudah seenak-udelnya diubah author menjadi kakek-kakek!

'_kau sendiri yang tulis'_

Ya kan namanya juga cerita.

Jadi yang tersisa sekarang hanya….

Sapi.

Palingan di rumah.

Makan nasi kepal buatan maman atau main sama Ipin dan Fuuta.

Atau belanja bareng maman.

Lho kok saya juga ikutan manggil maman sih?

Ah udahlah gapapa dong.

* * *

Yak, begitulah seorang Hibari Kyouya berjalan secara tergesa-gesa menghampiri kediaman Sawada, yang tengah didatangi seekor dinosaurus dan seorang kakek lagi yang berbadan pendek.

"Grao graoo!"

"Aah… Hibari-dono… lama tidak bertemu ya…Jepang masih terasa hebat seperti biasanya…"

**JDENG lagi**

Kok bisa dua ekor herbivore dari Italy ini datang kesini? Dinosaurus naik pesawat? Bareng kakek-kakek? Gawat. Dia harus segera menemukan si sapi bodoh itu, atau bakal bertambah kakek-kakek, nenek-nenek dan bapak-bapak.

Seperti 3 orang nenek-nenek yang diketahui berkode 95, 86 dan 87 dalam fandom ini.

Back to topic

Dinosaurus yang diketahui bernama asli Dino Cavallone, diprotes sama Hibari dalam hati, _kenapa bukan kuda aja sih?_, dan sekalian juga _kan gue yang mau jadi dinosaurus!_

Begitu deh.

Entah bagaimana caranya author mengetik sehingga Dino sang dinosaurus mengikuti petualangan(?) Hibari Kyouya untuk menemukan sang sapi bodoh alias Lambo.

Oke lanjut.

Hibari menaiki tangga rumah Tsuna menuju kamarnya, dan benar saja Lambo sedang tidur enak-enakan, _AMIN_ doa Hibari mungkin pertama kali dan terakhir kali di hidup ini, soalnya bakal nyebelin nih sapi bodoh kalo bangun.

Maka diikatlah Lambo dengan cambuk sang Dinosaurus dan mereka berdua pun menuju Namimori-chuu berharap Reborn dapat mengembalikan wujud asal mereka.

* * *

Kenapa wujud Reborn saat ini seperti ibu peri ya? ***ditodong pistol sama Reborn*

* * *

**

Reborn yang melihat Lambo tidur dibawa oleh dua ekor karnivora (yang satu secara penampilan dan satu lagi secara perawakan) kepadanya di Namimori-chuu, menanyakan alasan Hibari ingin mengembalikan wujud mereka seperti semula.

Awalnya dia cuma megap-megap karena ga tau mau jawab apa, tapi akhirnya dia menemukan jawaban yang tepat(?)

"ntar Vongola jadi keluarga kakek-kakek dong. Liat tuh nenek(?) umur 59 bertengkar sama kakek umur 80 dan berusaha ditenangkan oleh menantu yang pulang kerja, dan gue jadi kayak anaknya yang kabur dari rumah tauk."

'_gua baru tau Kyouya sedramatis ini'_ batin Dino swt.

Dan entah kenapa bagaimana apa siapa dimana(?), Reborn meng-oke-kan saja alasan tersebut dan…

…

They live happily ever after.

***dibunuh*

* * *

**

Mangap bercanda, sempat kehabisan ide beneran sih.

* * *

Hibari bangun dari tidurnya di ruang komite disiplin. Ngucek-ngucek mata, dan tiba-tiba ngerasa haus gara-gara cerita yang diketik author barusan yang dianggap olehnya sebagai mimpi.

"Kusakabe, air." Perintah Hibari kepada babu setianya.

"se-sebentar Kyousan…"

Hn? Suara Kusakabe kok…bergetar? Kenapa bicaranya lambat pula?

Hibari menelan ludahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk menoleh.

Dan ternyata Kusakabe juga jadi kakek-kakek.

Hibari diam seribu bahasa, sambil ngeliat Kusakabe bergerak dengan bunyi kletek-kletek yang diduga sebagai suara dari tulangnya(?) yang digerak-gerakkan.

Setelah diinterogasi author, Kusakabe menyatakan ia menjadi seperti itu setelah membuka sebuah kotak yang ia terima dari istana dinosau—maksudnya istana naga(?).

Kesimpulan author yang sangat nggak masuk akal;

1/ mimpi Hibari sama sekali tidak mempunyai hubungan dengan kenyataan(?) yang dialami Kusakabe

2/ Kusakabe Tetsuya setelahnya diketahui telah berubah nama menjadi Urakabe Taroya

Ini baru.

_**They live happily ever after(?)**_

The end.

***dibunuh***

**Omake : suatu daerah dalam mimpi Hibari tetapi diluar sudut pandangnya.**

Keluarga Millefiore.

Komentar Bluebell : …kayaknya Byakuran-sama gak ada bedanya deh setelah 100 tahun maupun sebelumnya. Toh sama-sama ubanan juga. Tauk tuh jadi bos mafia, udah suka makan yang manis-manis, pake pasang senyum Byakudent lagi. Emang dah cocok tuh jadi kakek!

**.**

**Ga mutu kan? Oke, wrote this for fun.**

**Lemparkan saja fic ini ke sudut-sudut ruangan sana. oTL**


End file.
